


Some encouragement

by reginalpgtz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, During Canon, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, rock lee x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginalpgtz/pseuds/reginalpgtz
Summary: You’re a ninja who hates taijutsu, but you're forced to practice it. When you’re about to give up, Lee shows up and helps you train.
Relationships: Rock Lee/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Some encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short and kinda fluffy. I don't think my baby Lee gets enough love so, I'm going to post it. Anyway, hope you like it <3 be kind :)

Your last mission was a disaster. Your team completed it, yes, that much was true, but you were out of the game before they could manage to do anything. 

When your team encountered the enemy you tried to get inside their head with your genjutsu, you partially succeeded, however you didn’t notice that there were two more enemy ninjas hidden out of your sight. 

Those two managed to get a hold of you and there was not much else you could do. Your taijutsu was extremely bad, mostly because you hated physical training and decided to focus all your strength on your genjutsu.   
Your team captain had told you to practice taijutsu more often, but you always ignored him because “nobody can get past my genjutsu” 

So your entire team had to put themselves and the mission at risk to save you. Once they got you, you were too beaten up in order to carry on with the rest, so they put you in a safe spot and continued with the mission themselves. Everything turned out okay, but you earned a scolding from your captain and the hokage, and now you were back to square one. No more missions until you get better at taijutsu.

Fuck.

Here you were, in the middle of the forest, sweaty, tired, and in pain, while kicking a tree halfheartedly. 

If only I could just skip this tedious part.

One. Kick. Two. Kick. Three. Kick.

You were getting slower every time. I just need to get this over with. Get mildly better and I’ll be back on missions, no problem.

You continued kicking a few more times and switched to punching. Fuck your hands hurt. 

About to give up, you felt some warm hands wrap around your arms. 

“Try punching like this” said a nice voice behind you, as he adjusted your hand “it’ll hurt way less and you’ll cause more damage”

You turn around and see Lee’s bright face, excited because he’s helping you.

“Come on, try it”

You decide to give it a shot, and 

“I did it! OMG It feels so much better!” 

Both of you proceeded to train together for the rest of the evening. Somehow watching Lee beat the hell out of the trees encouraged you to do better yourself. He occasionally turned towards you and adjusted your movements. His tips and tricks definitely made everything so much easier, however his cheers and praise were what kept you going.

Time slipped by so fast that you almost didn’t notice it was already dark. You two finished your training laying on the ground heaving and tired.

You turned your head towards him

“That wasn’t so bad, after all” you smiled

“You’re actually pretty decent at it, I don’t get why you hated taijutsu so much” he said

“Maybe I just needed some encouragement to like it” you got a bit closer to him, feeling the heat radiate from his body.

“Can I give you some more encouragement?” He asked “you know, for your next mission”

You get lost in his deep eyes and unceasing smile

“How?” You whisper

“Like this” he presses his lips against yours, enveloping you in a sweet, clumsy kiss.


End file.
